


Green Pleasures

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, FWUCollections, M/M, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Ichigo is spending what should be a quiet day with Renji and Rukia on a picnic, but will some unrequited love and a mischievous forest spirit change things?





	Green Pleasures

Renji and Rukia had been dating for quite a while, and decided to go on a picnic, inviting Ichigo along. He’d hesitated at first, because he honestly didn’t want to have to watch them having sex again. He’d already walked in on that too many times at the apartment he shared with Renji. Granted, he didn’t mind the view when it happened. They promised that it would just be a picnic, and nothing was going to happen. Still, Ichigo didn’t quite believe them. He agreed, though, and knew he was probably going to regret it. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he had a foreboding feeling.

They arrived at a nice glade near a sparkling pond. Renji and Rukia chatted about things as they brought out the blanket and laid it on the grass.

“Ichigo, I hope you’re hungry! We brought plenty of food!” Rukia said as she pulled the picnic basket out of the car and handed it to him.

He grunted as he took it because it was heavy. He wondered how Rukia was able to sling it around so easily. He shook his head and took it to the blanket where Renji had just flopped down on the corner as he brought it up.

“Bastard, you could carry the heavy things,” Ichigo groused as he sat the basket down.

“But you did such a good job of it!” Renji said with a wink.

“Uh huh,” Ichigo grumbled as he sat down. He looked up to see Rukia coming over with drinks.

“Now, now, you two, be nice!” she said, kneeling on the blanket and opening the basket. “We came here for a nice quiet day in the sun, so let’s make the best of it!” she handed a plate from the basket to each of them and set one out for herself.

They ate sandwiches and had some teacakes that Rukia had made for them. They chatted about school and how their college courses were going. Renji was going to business school with Rukia, and Ichigo was trying to get into medicine. They shared classes, though, for the core curriculum. All three of them had taken the same psychology and biology class this year. They’d been friends since high school, and Renji and Rukia had been a couple for just as long.

As he expected, Renji started touching her a little here and there, and looking at her in _that_ way, that Ichigo knew what was coming. Only this time, he had nowhere to escape to. He sighed and got up and walked over to the small pond. He could hear Rukia giggle now and then and wondered how long before they forgot entirely that he was with them. He’d been the third wheel for a long time, though, so he was really used to it.

He stuck his hand in the water and waved it around. The pond was surprisingly clear, he noticed, and he could see fish and floating plants in it. He looked into the water and saw his reflection. He blinked, though, because his reflection changed, becoming paler, it seemed. He reached up and put his hands on his face, and the reflection moved the same way, but then the eyes bled into a strange color and one of them winked at him. He sat back and gasped. What was that? Did he just see that?

Looking over, he saw that both Rukia and Renji were quite occupied in kissing each other senseless. His breath was a little heavy as he leaned over and looked back into the pond, seeing his reflection this time, unchanged. What was going on? He stood up slowly, looking around and wondering what exactly that was and why it was happening. He heard something in the trees. It sounded like someone walking around in the small glade.

“Hello?” he called, walking around the pond and going toward the wood. “Is someone there?” he asked quietly. He heard Rukia giggle again, and knew they weren’t watching him at all.

“Follow me…” a voice said from the wood, giggling in a high-pitched voice.

Ichigo frowned, glancing back over to Rukia and Renji again, seeing they had laid down on the blanket. He could already see Renji had his hand up her skirt, and it wouldn’t be long before they were even further occupied. He turned back to the wood again.

“Who are you?” he asked, stepping toward the trees.

“Come on, don’t be shy…” the voice said, and again he heard the rustling in the trees like someone was moving in them.

This was crazy, he thought to himself. What if it was a killer or something? He couldn’t help being curious though, and he wanted to see who or what was talking to him. He took a tentative step into the trees, seeing they grew thicker as they went further back into the wooded area. He pushed away the branches and began to pick his way through the roots and leaf covered paths. Again, he heard the high-pitched giggle coming from all around him.

“Your friends know how to have fun,” the voice said again. He couldn’t pinpoint the direction it was coming from at all. “Do you?”

“What do you mean? Who is there?” he asked, brushing a limb out of his face as he stumbled and fell through into a perfectly round clearing. It was only about six feet across, but nothing grew in the circle except a coating of soft moss. “What’s this?” he gasped, standing up again.

He turned and tried to go back the way he’d come, but found the branches were covering the path now, and he couldn’t move them anymore. His heart sped up in his chest as he frantically looked around the small clearing. He walked all the way around it and couldn’t find a way through the branches. It was like they were steel and not wood because not one would give in the least. The trunks of the trees were close together and the limbs crisscrossed to make an impossible barrier.

“Help!” he called out, but he could hear his voice bouncing back to him as though inside an empty room. “Someone?”

He’d quit hearing the sound of the breeze and it was eerily quiet now. In fact, the loudest noise was his own breathing. He had no idea what was happening, but he was starting to get a little afraid of this because this was anything but normal. And if Renji and Rukia were having sex again, they weren’t going to notice he was gone.

“Why are you scared? Your heart beats like a rabbit being chased by a wolf. Are you the rabbit, and I the wolf?” the voice asked again, tapering off with a giggle.

“Who are you? Where are you? What do you want from me?” he asked, turning around in a circle and seeing nothing but the tress and the sunlight streaming through the branches overhead.

Again, the high-pitched giggle and then movement as Ichigo turned around to see a white form coalescing through the trees. His eyes went wide because it looked like him, only the skin and hair were pure white, and the eyes had black sclera and gold irises. The figure even looked to be wearing a white version of the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. At his feet, vines and thick, leaf covered branches writhed like they were alive.

“Ichigo is your name, human,” the being said, smiling at him with a wicked grin.

“H-human? What are you?” he stammered, backing up against the trees, but there was nowhere to go.

“What am I?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “What do you think I am?”

“I don’t know! You tell me!” Ichigo snapped, frowning at him. It was weird looking at someone that was like a white colored version of himself.

“Hmm, well, I’ve been called Shiro before,” he said slowly as he glided forward, the vines and branches following with his movement. “I’m a forest god. A spirit of the wood. And humans make me very curious,” he said, now close enough to reach out and touch Ichigo’s arm. He tilted his head to the side. “Ah, it seems your friends have engaged in some intense sexual activity. Should I join their fun?”

“What? No! Leave them alone!” Ichigo told him, frowning deeply.

Shiro turned back to him and grinned. “Oh, I should leave them alone, but what am I to do?” he said, frowning in a mocking way.

“I don’t care what you do, but don’t you touch them!” Ichigo growled out.

“You don’t care if I do something fun with you?” he asked, smiling again as the frown melted off his face.

Ichigo’s eyes went wide. “What? No! That’s not what I mean!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Shiro said and Ichigo felt one of the vines wrapping around his ankle and crawling up his leg. “You see, you can’t lie to me. I see everything you think I don’t. The minute you touched me in the pond I forged a bond with you, and I can see into your mind very clearly.”

“What do you mean?” he said, starting to get a little breathless, feeling another vine coiling around his other leg.

“I see your desire. Every time you look upon the male’s body, you wish that instead of your female friend, he was laying you down. I see all, right here,” he said and pressed a finger to Ichigo’s forehead.

Immediately, he was flooded with the dreams and thoughts he’d put away about Renji over the years, ever since high school. His slight jealousy he had toward Rukia that she got to have him, and his tendency to stare too long when he accidently walked in on them, watching Renji’s strong body in the heat of ecstasy came to mind in a flood. He gasped as he blinked, locking eyes with the strange, white copy of himself.

“Such an imagination!” Shiro breathed, leaning in closer, almost touching his lips with his own. “I can imagine a way to satisfy you,” he said, breathing out a breath that smelled of fresh mint.

Ichigo’s heart was pounding his chest and he didn’t know what to do. This was wrong! This was a copy of his own body, so how could he even be thinking some of the things that were going through his mind. He flinched as Shiro reached out with one hand and placed it against his face. He stared into the strange eyes and his breath hitched in his chest.

“Your mind is so clear, and look here,” Shiro told him, sliding his hand down against his front and pressing against the hardness he found there. Shiro licked his lips and Ichigo was interested to find his tongue was blue. He then leaned forward and came very close to him again. “I just need your permission.”

“M-my permission?” Ichigo stammered.

“Yes, your permission,” Shiro said, sliding his hand up and under his t-shirt. “I’m not a fiend.”

“What am I giving you permission to do?” Ichigo asked, worried a little about what he meant to do.

“Give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams as you fulfill my desires,” Shiro said, running his hand up to pinch at Ichigo’s nipple. “I know your wants and I can make sure you get all you want.”

“What are your desires?” Ichigo said with a glance around him where more of the vines were beginning to gather.

“I desire you, don’t you understand?” Shiro said. “Just say yes, and I’ll give you an experience you’ll never forget.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even understand what this creature was, but he couldn’t deny his arousal at the thought of being pleasured by him. Just having the thoughts of Renji brought to his mind had made that happen. It wasn’t like he could ever express his attraction to his best friend. He and Rukia were probably going to get married, and then where would he be? He sighed out, knowing what he wanted.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Please…” he told him.

“Good, good,” Shiro murmured as he reached out and pulled Ichigo’s shirt off over his head. Ichigo just let him do it without a thought. He then felt Shiro’s fingers on the buttons of his jeans. His breath kicked up a notch again as he watched those black nailed fingers deftly undo the button and zipper. The vines that were wrapped around his calves released and slithered up to slide down into his jeans and ease them off his hip. His shoes popped off his feet as the vines worked his pants over his body. He was a little embarrassed because he wasn’t wearing underwear today.

“Hmm, look there,” Shiro said. “Humans usually wear layers, but you only have one.”

Ichigo blushed then, but vines began to rise from the ground and entwine his arms now. He struggled against them a little, starting to panic a bit.

“What are you doing?” he asked when he couldn’t move his arms. Another vine wrapped about his waist and pulled him up off the ground above where his clothes had pooled.

“Just a little fun,” Shiro said with a grin as he stepped back to watch as the vines entangled his body, binding his arms behind his back and pulling his legs apart. “You look lovely like that,” he breathed, moving over and rising up from the ground on the vines.

“Please, what are you doing now?” he asked, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this.

“You gave your permission, now allow me to follow through on my promise. I cannot break a promise; it is against the rules.” Shiro reached out and pressed lips against his neck, laying biting kisses there.

“Rules, what rules?” Ichigo asked, pausing to moan at the sensation of someone teasing the sensitive flesh of his neck.

Another vine slipped down and wrapped around his cock, causing him to jerk. He gasped as the thin vine wound around the base tightly, then another slid under his balls and squeezed them tightly. He was panting a bit now. Shiro left his neck and found his mouth. His tongue easily pushed into Ichigo’s mouth and began probing him deeper than any human tongue would have been able. In fact, it felt as though his tongue was filling his mouth and brushing against the back of his throat.

As he felt Shiro’s hands slide around and begin playing with his nipples, he nearly choked on the vine-like tongue. Shiro pulled back, his tongue sliding back out and slithering into his mouth like some snake.

“Every part of that which moves is me,” he explained as Ichigo felt one of the thicker vines rubbing between his legs. “I am in every piece of this wood.”

Slowly, the vine rubbed against his entrance, making him whimper at the sensation. It was new and he’d never been touched by anyone else there before. Shiro flicked his wrist and the vine penetrated him smoothly, small at first, then widening the deeper into his body it went. He moaned at the pleasant pain that the stretching brought him. Then it began to thrust back and forth, seemingly lubricated by some source because it wasn’t rough at all.

“There, how’s that feel?” Shiro asked, fingers still pinching at his nipples. “It feels hot and tight to me inside you. Can you take some more?” he asked.

Ichigo gasped as he felt it plunge deeper, growing event thicker as it did so. “P-please!” he said finally. “It’s too much! I can’t take it!”

“Oh, I can read your mind just fine, and you can’t hide how good it feels.” Shiro thrusted the vine into him a little more before pulling it back and slipping into him again. “Now, I’ll do something to make you feel even better,” he muttered.

Ichigo panted a little openly as he looked down to see fine vines moving around his cock and then beginning to slide down into the tip. He squeaked at the feeling. “What is that?”

“Just a little more fun,” Shiro told him, holding his hands out and controlling the small vines that began sliding into his cock.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a sound he didn’t know he could make, feeling his body filled up like this. He needed to come but he couldn’t with the vine wrapped around the base as tight as it was. Then he moaned deeply as he felt the one inside his ass begin rubbing something that felt incredibly good. Shiro giggled again.

“Ah, there we go, found the spot,” he said and Ichigo felt more pressure on that spot that felt so good.

Ichigo couldn’t articulate anything near coherent as he we reduced to a mess of sounds. He moaned deeply Shiro moved again and began kissing him, his tongue sliding deep into his mouth and nearly choking off his air. But it felt amazing and he wanted more and more of it. The thrusting vine inside him pumped back and forth at a pace that he would have not been able to stand had he not been held up by the vines. The ones that had filled his cock were also thrusting down into him. He mumbled around Shiro’s tongue as he tried to beg to be allowed to come.

It seemed to take a long time, but finally Shiro pulled back his tongue and he looked at him. Ichigo was panting with his tongue lolling in his mouth.

“Oh, my, have I broken you yet?” Shiro asked, running a hand over his head, threading fingers through the orange locks.

“I need…I need… Please!” he managed.

“Oh, do you need to come?” he asked, kissing his throat as he pulled his head back. “Just a second,” he said and slipped a hand down and began stroking him firmly.

Ichigo wriggled in the tight bindings he was in and whined deep in his throat. Slowly, he felt the vines that had slipped down into his cock begin to work their way back out of him. The one thrusting into him so deeply gave him no pause, it simply rubbed directly against his prostate until he arched his back and felt like he was coming. It felt different, and it brought no relief when it was done. He was still hard, and nothing had come out.

“A dry orgasm,” Shiro mumbled. “How nice.”

Ichigo whimpered pitifully because he ached from need by now. Shiro waved his hand a little and the vine constricting the base of his cock let go. He sighed in relief as he felt the most intense climax he’d ever felt come rushing at him. He relaxed completely in the grip of the vines holding him up. Shiro’s hands slid over his oversensitive body.

“There, there,” he said, wrapping his body up in vines and limbs.

 Ichigo had never felt something like this. It was like his mind was simply existing without being required to do anything at all. He felt the gentle caresses of Shiro’s hands or vines, or both. He was secure, warm, and comforted. He had never had an experience like that before, and he had nothing to compare it to. His mind faded out and for a while he knew nothingness.

He gasped and sat up suddenly, sitting alone in the circular clearing. He was in his clothes, but his body left no room for doubt about what happened. But where had Shiro gone? He looked around and saw the clear path back out of the clearing and back to the pond. He slowly got up, wincing as pain lanced through his back. He looked at his arms and saw light red marks where he’d been bound. It was all real. Everything that had happened had been real, he just knew it.

He walked toward the pond, the path clear and easy to follow. He came out and glanced down at the water, only to see his own reflection staring back at him.

“Ichigo!” he heard. He looked up. “Where were you?” Rukia said, waving at him.

“Um, just took a walk,” he said softly.

 _More than a walk,_ came a higher-pitched voice in his head. _Tell them what you want._

He couldn’t say such a thing, he thought to himself. He couldn’t tell them what he wanted more than anything.

_Yes, you can._

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Renji asked.

“C-can we talk?” he asked suddenly as he got close to the blanket where they were sitting.

“Sure, what is it? Look, if it’s about a little while ago, I’m sorry, things just kinda went that direction, and well, you know,” Renji said, running a hand over his bright red hair.

“I have to tell you something.” He sat down beside Renji on the blanket. “This might ruin our friendship but I can’t keep this up anymore.”

Rukia knelt beside him and took his hand. “What do you mean, Ichigo?”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve loved Renji since high school and could never say it and now I don’t know what to do with these feelings that I have. Every time I see you together it makes my heart break into pieces because I see what I can’t have,” he rushed through without looking at either of them.

_That’s a good boy._

Neither Rukia or Renji said anything and Ichigo didn’t know what to do, he felt tears in his eyes spilling over and falling onto his hands where Rukia still held onto him. She hadn’t let go.

“Oh, Ichigo,” Rukia whispered and squeezed his hand.

To his surprise Renji’s hand went into his lap an grasped his other hand. He looked up to see him staring directly at him.

“Since high school? And yer just now sayin’ something?” he said softly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know you’re going to probably marry Rukia, and it isn’t fair of me to do this, but I can’t keep it to myself any longer. It’s tearing me up inside.”

“What does me marryin’ Rukia have to do with this? This is something else entirely.” Renji pulled his hand over toward him and looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked, looking up at him.

“Ichigo, why do you think you’re always with us?” Rukia said softly. “We consider you a part of our family already.”

“B-but I want to do more than be family,” Ichigo whispered.

“I know, Ichigo. We both know and have for a long time,” Rukia told him.

Ichigo looked over at her sharply. “What?”

“You haven’t been hiding it very well,” she explained, interlacing her fingers with his. Renji dd the same to the other side, twining his fingers in Ichigo’s.

“Wh-what do you mean? You knew?” he stammered, looking between the two of them.

“Yer kinda dumb sometimes,” Renji said with a sigh before reaching over and brushing his hair over his ear. “But that’s alright. I—we love you anyway.”

Ichigo turned to him and his eyes really did overflow with tears now. “Y-you mean that?”

“We were just waiting for the right time to bring it up, but it never seemed to come,” Rukia said.

“B-but I don’t want to do things with you like I want to do with Renji…” he started.

“I know, and that’s okay. I don’t mind sharing him with you because I love you so much, too,” Rukia said and kissed his hand.

He turned back to Renji. “And you’re okay with this?” he asked.

Renji leaned forward and pressed his lips against him. Ichigo’s eyes went wide at the feeling but his mouth opened and Renji slipped his tongue in quickly. He let go of Rukia and wrapped both arms around Renji’s neck, holding on tightly to him as he kissed him like he’d always wanted to. He pulled back and grinned at him.

“What do you think?” he whispered. “Now, you’ve started something, but are you willing to finish it, is my question?”

Ichigo frowned in confusion for a second then he felt Rukia’s hand slide over his crotch where he had become very interested in kissing Renji. He jerked a little and looked down. “I think he can finish things, don’t you?”

“Here? Now?” Ichigo asked, eyes wide again.

“Here. Now,” Renji confirmed, grabbing Ichigo’s hand and pressing it against his own tightness in his pants.

It didn’t take long before Renji had Ichigo’s clothes stripped off of him, with a little help from Rukia. She seemed to be greatly enjoying taking part in everything as he helped where she could. Renji had already been stroking him and working him up to the point he was already about to come unglued. He then laid him on his back on the blanket, sliding between his legs and looking down on him.

“Might be a little harsh without any lube, you sure?” Renji said.

Ichigo nodded, Rukia brushing his hair out of his eyes as she sat beside his head. “It’s fine, just do it!” he exclaimed.

Renji smirked and spit on his hand before he spread it on his cock. He quickly pressed against Ichigo and slid himself all the way in at once. Ichigo arched off the blanket, grasping at the ground until Rukia grabbed both his hands and held them down. He breathed out heavily, and despite the pain, it felt so good too.

_Knew you’d like it._

He wrapped his legs around Renji as Rukia held down his arms. Renji thrusted into him hard and fast, roughly stroking him now and then as he did so. He was big enough that he felt so full of him and while it wasn’t like Shiro’s vine-dick, it was still amazing, nonetheless. He found himself coming and Renji just kept on until Ichigo found himself hard again. This time, Rukia helped by stroking him as Renji slammed into him harshly.

_Aren’t ya glad I fucked you already and loosened ya up some?_

Ichigo was very glad, actually. He didn’t know if he could have stood Renji doing it without lube otherwise. Finally, Ichigo nearly yelped as he came over the edge again, this time pulling Renji over with him. Then they fell into a panting, sweaty mess of limbs.

A couple hours passed, and the sun was going down as they all packed up to go home. Renji had told Ichigo he could stay in their bed tonight with them, and he couldn’t believe it. What had happened was beyond anything he could have imagined.

_I’m with ya from now on. I’ve bonded to you already. But only you will know my presence. And know it you will._

Ichigo didn’t know what exactly Shiro meant by that, but he would soon figure it out as in his dreams he was visited by a very familiar white, vine-wielding figure.


End file.
